Una canción (Aliados)
by Juni H-G
Summary: Una boyband muy famosa y con los humos hasta el cielo. Seis chicas normales con una vida cotidiana. Y un plan. ¿que resultara? ¿las chicas los ayudaran a bajar de su pedestal? ¿el amor saldrá a flote?
1. Prologo

**Hola! n.n yo de nuevo! con otro fic y este en como el que apenas publique (Una canción (lost in love)... Pero esta en con los chicos del Inazuma Eleven Go... Y que creen? ... Tambores...-llega Sorato con un tambor de quien sabe donde- ¬¬ ... PEDIRÉ OC! pero solo cinco! ^^ **

**Solo las cinco primeras! ... Sin más les dejo el prologo y después la ficha! n.n**

**Sorato: Inazuma Eleven Go es propiedad del Level-5 la historia y nosotros los oc que parecemos somos propiedad de Liz-chan! ...**

**Ambos: Corre cámara! n.n**

* * *

**Una canción (Aliados)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres sujetos se encontraban en una sala, más bien en una oficina. Uno de esos tres sujetos era de cabello negro, corto, brillante y peinado hacia atrás. Ojos color cafés, medianos, cejas ligeramente delineadas, y sin rastro de bello facial. Su piel blanca con facciones maduras, estatura normal. Llevaba puesto como todo ejecutivo un traje impecable color negro, camisa celeste, sin corbata y zapatos negros, con 25 años recién cumplidos. El otro de ellos se encontraba a su lado tomando notas, era un chica de 17 años de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura y hermosos ojos verde-azules en tono gris, tez blanca y estatura promedio; vestía un uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda negra con holanes blancos, camisa blanca, suéter color rojo, con tonos dorados en las mangas, y con un listón negro como moño.

-Esto no puede seguir a si-Comento el chico de traje.

-Lo se. No hay nada que hacer-Le respondió su jefe, el sujeto era de cabello azul de pursian, largo (como el de Otonashi de Angel Beats), Hermosos ojos color salmón, medianos y con un brillo en ellos. Tez ligeramente bronceada. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir blanco y camisa celeste. El tipo tenía 25 años.

-No hace mucho tiempo hubo una banda con los mismos problemas que Lemonade Red-Comento la menor.

-Lo recuerdo-Dijo el primero.

-Sorato…... Y si…-Lo interrumpió.

-Alex no pensaras en…..-A completo Sorato.

-…..Hacer lo mismo…-Dijeron los dos viéndose mutuamente.

-Los dos me dan miedo-Dijo el chico.

-Nee-chan, llama a los padres de los chicos y diles que firmen este permiso en donde explica todo -Le dijo el pelinegro.

-Gran idea amigo…-Comento el chico peli azul tocándose la barbilla-Digamos que los chicos irán de visita a un "Lugar" pero accidentalmente se pierden… Hattory eres un genio

-Lo se-Dijo el chico sin modestia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Taiyo.**

Uno pensaría que es maravillo so ganar otro premio pero no…. Esto ya se convirtió en rutina, primero vas a un concierto a tal lugar que no conoces pero en donde te conocen, cantas y luego de la nada aparece uno de los dueños del lugar o un artista local y te entrega un disco de platino por tus altas ventas….. Jaja…. Esto ya me harta… Después tienes una invitación para que… O si…. Otro premio…. En una de las entregas y premiaciones a todo lo mejor de la industria del espectáculo y entretenimiento.

Maldito fue el día en que los estúpidos jueces hicieron juntar a seis chicos para una solo banda…. ¡Que rayos pasaba por sus cabezas! Lo bueno es que nos llevamos bien.

Extraño los primeros momentos, cuando hice mi audición. Tenía tan solo 13 años… Que lindos tiempos….

**_Flashback._**

-Hola.-salude.

-Hola ¿cual es tu nombre?-Me pregunto uno de los jueces, creo que su nombre era ¿Hiroto kira?

-Soy… Amemiya Taiyo….-Dije con un poco de timidez-… Tengo 13 años…

-Ok Taiyo-chan muéstranos tu talento-Me dijo

**_Fin Flashback._**

Quien iba a pensar que me convertiría en una súper estrella junto con mis nuevos amigos, la fama es lo PEOR que me pudo pasar, yo nunca debí de haber salido del lugar en el que me crie, ese pueblito lejano, a la orillas del Tokio, ósea de Inazuma… Extraño ese lugar, cuanto daría por regresar tan siquiera un día o una hora….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la oficina de Alex...**

Los dos adultos estaban viendo unas hojas que la hermana de Sorato saco y era la información de seis chicas, que no se conocían entre ellas y que cada una tenía las características necesarias para ayudarlos.

-¿Que te parece ella?-Le pregunto Sorato mostrándole una hoja.

-Emmm…. No-Sorato dejo la hoja y vio otras, mientras que Alex revisaba otras-¡Ella! Es perfecta-Le mostro su información.

-¡Oh no!... Alexander Goodrick, NO-Grito Sorato al ver quien era.

-¿Porque? Ella lo tiene todo….-

-¡Alex no vas a utilizar a mi sobrina! NEVER, JAMAS, NO-

-Es perfecta para Shindou tu lo sabes-Trato de convencerlo.

-Ayumi no te ayudara-Sorato se cruzo de brazos. En eso entro la peli castaña.

-Ya les hable a todos y están de acuerdo-Dijo-¿Que pasa?

-Alex quiere que Ayumi participe en esto-

-¿Porque no? Ayumi-chan es muy linda-Le contesto ella.

-Ferny, No estes de su lado-

-No lo estoy, solo que Ayumi-chan es la chica indicada, es linda tierna, gentil, es como las otras chicas.

-… Ok…..-Resoplo resignado-Así se a completan las seis chicas…. Digámosle a Kageyama-san-Concluyo Sorato…..

Al tener completa la lista de las seis chicas que ayudaran al plan, los tres caminaron hacia la oficina de Kageyama quien era el director, presidente y fundador de la disquera, al cual también le preocupaba la actitud de los chicos. Al llegar ambos le explicaron su plan, un plan tan loco y que por un lado podía funcionar, si en el pasado había funcionado, ya que las pruebas lo respaldaban. One More Time también tubo su época de "todopoderosos" y gracias a ese accidente y a que conocieron a cinco chicas diferentes entre si, pero con magnificas cualidades ellos logaron cambiar.

-…. Me parece… Interesante, díganme a quienes consideraron…-Les dijo un poco serio.

-Son seis chicas… La primera es…..

* * *

**Ese fue el prologo... Y solo les diré que aparecerán seis chicos: Tsurugi, Taiyo, Yukimura, Hakuryuu, Kirino y Shindou (que por obvias razones no esta disponible n.n). Así que las que quieran participar esta es la ficha:**

**FICHA...**

**-Nombre.**

**-Apellido.**

**-Edad (15-17).**

**-Personalidad y apariencia.**

**-Atuendo (casual, pijama, de invierno o para el frio, es la que más utilizare.)**

**-Gustos y disgustos.**

**-Familia. (Como son, en que trabajan o que hacen, su relación con ellos, si tienen mascota y como se llaman todos los integrantes, que no sea una familia muy grande, si tienen una amiga/o muy fanático/a de ellos)**

**-Amigos**

**-Si son fan's de la banda (no es obligatorio, solo les pueden gustar sus canciones o no conocerlos, si tienen póster, como es su cuarto, si tienen cd de ellos)**

**-Canción favorita (pueden ser tres, nombre-artista/artistas, no es necesario que sea k-pop/ j-pop, denme una explicación de que trata la letra que me ayudara con la historia)**

**-(solo si son fan's)Integrante favorito (puede ser otro de los chicos).**

**-Una breve explicación de su actitud y la de sus padres al enterarse del plan, y si las dejaron o ustedes los convencieron. Espero que quede claro sino pregruntenme n.n**

**-Extras.**

**-Pareja. (excepto Shindou :3)**

**-Rival (solo si ustedes quieren, allí pueden escoger a cualquier chico exceptuando a los cinco anteriores o un oc.)**

**El fic tendrá la misma dinámica que el anterior que ya mencione :D y como ya les dije aceptare a las cinco primeras (de pareja del protagonista) Ademas que me tardare un poco en publicar...**

**Espero les haya gustado y que participen, dejen review.**

**See you!**

**:D**


	2. Aliados

**Holaaaaaaaaa!**

**He aquí el primer capitulo n.n! Gracias por su participación para este fic! ñ.ñ Sorato presenta el capitulo!**

**Sorato: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 y solo nosotros los oc de Liz-chan le pertenecemos!**

**Canción**** del capitulo: Aliados-****Peter Lanzani (aliados) **

**Aclaraciones**

**-A quien sus oc ayuden no significa que sera su pareja. Ya que es parte de la trama n.n Solo algunos son la pareja que escogieron (más explicación al final) **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Aliados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"… Aliados seré  
Tu escudo seré  
Tu seguro, tu protector  
Quien despierte en ti el amor  
Aliado seré  
Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino  
Pondré luz en tu camino…."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov. Sorato**

La primera de ella es: Akeru S. Shinoda, tiene 16 años, es una chica inteligente, noble y bondadosa, con un gran corazón. A pesar de ello es de carácter fuerte, lo que le permite tomar decisiones que le ayuden a disfrutar de su vida a pesar de lo mala que esta sea. Solo quiere vivir intensamente. Es valiente y arriesgada, no le importa retar al mundo entero si es necesario con tal de cumplir sus sueños. Es simpática, racional, femenina y un poco sensible. También es muy observadora y tiene facilidad para hacer amistades. Es honesta y agradable en su trato con los demás. Justa en sus decisiones y sobre todo en sus ideas no hay controversia que se le imponga. Es bastante paciente en varios aspectos y sabe escuchar sin lugar a dudas las palabras que están para ofrecerle.

Por lo que sabemos lleva buenas calificaciones, aunque no sea una de las primeras en la clase, para todos es muy inteligente. Esta en primer año de preparatoria, tiene una cercana relación con su padre, aunque actualmente no vive con el, esta bajo la tutela de sus tíos. Tiene aprecio por la banda y los considera una banda talentosa.

Es la información que reunimos de gente cercana y de su escuela….

**Fin Pov. Sorato.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Iré a buscarte a lo hondo, a donde deba encontrarte_  
_Iré a buscarte en ti mismo, en el barro o en el abismo_  
_Iré a buscarte aunque duela, aunque te pierda y no sienta_  
_Iré, Iré..."_

Una chica de estatura promedio, con el cabello de un hermoso color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, que cae en un estilo laceo hasta su esbelta cintura y tiene división en dos capas, la primera de estas llega hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado a la derecha, con un pequeño mechón rebelde y desalineado en la parte izquierda; y la segunda cae hasta su delineada cintura, solo que este lo tiene recogido en dos coletas altas y delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada cayendo como cataratas de miel en sus costados, sus ojos son grandes y con pestañas largas y definidas que poseen el mismo color endulzado y resaltaste que su cabello, su cuerpo está bien definido y alineado conforme a su edad haciendo juego con su piel blanca y tersa.

Caminaba de regreso a su casa, ya que habían acabado las clases y como todos los días llevaba puestos unos auriculares escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas, la única canción que escuchaba una y otra vez sin cansarse de ella. Fue con rumbo al embarcadero a esperar el ferri para ir al parque.

Cunado llego el ferri lo abordo, no pasaron unos minutos y llego a su destino, camino un poco hasta llegar a una banca alejada de todos. La chica saco uno de sus libros favoritos lo abrió justo en donde lo dejo la ultima vez, en la parte más emociónate exactamente en donde iniciaba la aventura del protagonista. Cada palabra que leía la hacia hundirse más en el libro.

-¡Akeru!-La mencionada se sobresalto.

-Tenma, me asustaste-

-Perdona-Se disculpo el chico.

-Yo le dije que era mala idea hablarte, y más cuando estas leyendo-Comento una chica peli azul de ojos celestes y tez blanca.

-Bueno…. No es para tanto, lo único que tenían que hacer es moverme, o hablarme-Les dio la peli miel.

-Te hable-Comento el ojigris.

-Me gritaste.

-Gomen Akeru-chan.

-Ya no importa, ¿quieren ir por un helado?

-Claro, vamos-Tenma se les adelanto, a las dos chicas les salió una gota en la cien.

-¿Hoy no iras a ver a tu padre?-Le pregunto la chica ojiceleste.

-Pues si, por eso estoy haciendo tiempo-Caminaron para alcanzar a Tenma-Por cierto…. ¿Hoy me acompañarían?... Es que mi padre los quiere conocer…

-¡Claro! Yo también quiero conocer a tu padre. Akeru-chan nos has contado cosas maravillosas de el-Le contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Aoi-chan!-Akeru abrazo a su amiga con mucha alegría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Pov Sorato.**

Pensamos que seria buena influencia para Taiyo…..

**Fin Pov. Sorato.**

* * *

**Pov. Alex.**

La segunda es: Elizabeth Dubois, para su familia es Lizzy. Ella tiene 17 años esta en segundo de preparatoria. Viven en Japón junto con su hermano mellizo Alfred, su padre es el presidente de Francia. Su madre por cuestiones de trabajo esta en Estados Unidos. A pesar de que vive en Japón ella no conoce a los chicos.

Su carácter al parecer es tímido, algo introvertida y vergonzosa, cuando se enoja es fría y rencorosa. Es amble, generosa, gentil y muy dulce con todos. Adora a los niños. Es algo indecisa, no entiende ninguna indirecta, es bastante torpe llegando a golpearse constantemente dejan doce alguna que otra herida, es muy inocente. Tiene de aspiración ser maestra de cocina, abrir una pastelería y ser maestra de kínder. Su nacionalidad es Francesa, por lo que suele murmurar cosas en su idioma cuando esta molesta o confundida.

No existe información clara sobre ella, por la orden de su padre y cuestiones de política extranjera.

**Fin Pov. Alex.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"... Iré a buscarte a tu infierno, allí donde quema el miedo _  
_iré a buscarte a lo oscuro, por un sendero inseguro _  
_iré a buscarte no temas, que en mi caída tu vuelas..."_

El olor penetraba hasta la ultima habitación, un olor agradable que hacia que corrieras con rumbo a la cocina. El aroma te invitaba a tomar un lugar en la mesa sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¡Amo ese aroma!-Dijo Alfred-

-Alfred tienes razón-Lo apoyo su padre.

-Tienes un don muy especial Lizzy-Hablo su madre.

-No exageren no es para tanto-Les dijo una Lizzy llevando una bandeja de galletas recién echas. La chica tiene el cabello rubio largo hasta las caderas y rizado. Tiene ojos verdes, sobre los cuales los cubren unos lentes de marco negro haciéndola lucir intelectual, su piel es muy blanca llegando a verse algo pálida cuando hace frio. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de los chicos. Es alta, delgada y de aspecto delicado. Tiene un gran busto por lo que muchas chicas suelen envidiarle. Muchos suelen mencionar que parece una muñequita de porcelana.

Lizzy vestía una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, roja con rayas negras y encajes negros en las orillas, polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del busto con una cinta negra que impide mostrar mas de lo que ya muestra la polera , sobre esta lleva un chaqueta que lleva abierta negra con una línea gruesa de color rojo a lo largo de las mangas las cuales lleva remangadas hasta los codos, la chaqueta también tiene un gorro, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo una negras con estrellas blancas (pierna izquierda) y la otra a rayas una de color burdeo claro y luego y una negra, así sucesivamente, con unos botines de medio taco de un color como burdeo y fucsia amarrado por cordones negros. También lleva unos audífonos rosados que combinan perfectamente con su atuendo y en su brazo izquierdo lleva cubierta su muñeca de pulseras delgadas de diferentes colores.

-¡Si siques así serás la mejor chef del toda Francia!-La alago su padre (Richard) tomo una galleta, pero se quemo.

-Papá todavía esta caliente-Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y fue por agua-Toma-le dio un baso con agua que el se tomo de golpe-¿Mejor?

-Si, mejor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Pov. Alex.**

Ella ayudara a Hakuryuu…..

* * *

**Pov. Sorato.**

Nuestra tercera chica es: Izumi Uchida, esta en tercero de secundaria, por lo que tiene 15 años. Es una persona centrada que no deja lugar a replicas, tranquila, adorable, amable, reservada, servicial, no habla mucho, pero es dulce y siempre apoya a sus compañeros, no mete embrollos y dice las cosas como son, siempre tiene la iniciativa, pero puede llegar incluso a ser tímida, se lleva bien con los chicos, siempre se asegura de ser dulce incluso al momento de rechazar a alguien, nunca deja a sus compañeros atrás y se preocupa por su bienestar, además, de que gusta de hacer bromas pesadas a los demás, alguien picara y traviesa, puede llegar a ser agresiva y muy impaciente cuando alguien no le cae bien o no le inspira confianza, e incluso, cuando quiere puede ser muy escalofriante y severa.

Actualmente vive con sus padres, Itsuki y Kaori, su hermano mellizo Issei, con el cual tienden a hablar al mismo tiempo o terminar la frase del otro si están juntos, se pueden leer con una sola mirada y se quieren en demasía, el adora la música y a ella le es irritante que siempre ande hablando de la banda de moda de la cal es un gran fanático, por lo cual terminan gritándose, para posteriormente mirarse tristes y pedirse perdón mutuo, rara ves se separan y es muy sobreprotector con ella al igual que ella lo es con él. Su hermano mayor Kazuo vive en Inglaterra, es cardiólogo, tiene una gata persa de siete meses llamada Miki.

Chica perfecta para Shindou…

**Fin Pov. Sorato**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"….. Aliados seré _  
_ Tu escudo seré _  
_ Tu seguro, tu protector _  
_ Quien despierte en ti el amor _  
_ Aliado seré _  
_ Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino _  
_ Pondré luz en tu camino…."_

Correr por la terminal del autobús es normal, a la mayoría de las personas se retrasan, o les cambian la hora de la salida. Pero casi nadie corre para recibir a un familiar o amigo. Es era el caso de Izumi, ella corría lo más rápido que podían sus pies, tratando de esquivar a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente. Cuando al fin logro ver a su hermano, el cual recién bajaba del autobús.

-¡Nii-san!-Grito al verlo y corrió mas aprisa, cuando llego a le lo abrazo-¡Nii-san!-Dijo mas emocionada y derramando unas lagrimas por la emoción.

-Izumi… Me alegra verte-Dijo bajando a su hermanita. Izumi era una chica De figura exuberante y proporcionada, cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura de pera, una piel tersa y pálida, surcada por pequeñas pecas de un tono marrón pálido, casi invisibles a la vista, desordenados cabellos negros como el carbón, liso y sedoso cortado en capas hasta el final de los omoplatos, de un tono purpura en las puntas, posee hipnotízates y penetrantes ojos de un color celestes en los cuales ves el odio mismo, con unas curiosas marquillas bajos sus ojos en forma de aruñones en posición vertical, haciéndola ver algo salvaje, los ojos resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y negras, curvadas de forma natural, manos delicadas de uñas prominentes de un tono negruzco y bien cuidadas, peligrosas a simple vista, pómulos redondos y firmes adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios carnosos y estrechos de una preciosa tonalidad rosada. Vestía Unas zapatillas deportivas negras, falda/short a mitad del muslo negra con cadenas a su costado derecho bajo la cual usa medias a rayas negras y rojas, sudadera purpura abierta a la altura del pecho bajo la cual porta un top blanco, porta guantes de motociclista negros sin dedos en sus manos y un precioso moño de color rojo decorado con colguijes plateados mantiene su coleta alta siempre en su lugar-¿Nuestros padres?

-Venían… Detrás de mi-Volteo para buscarlos- Creo que se quedaron.

-¿Nee-chan corriste?-Dijo el chico curveando una ceja.

-….. Creo…..-El se rio por debajo-

-Izumi vamos a la salida-

* * *

**Pov. Alex.**

Miyu Idone, el la siguiente. Miyu tiene 16 años, por lo que esta en primero de preparatoria. Vive con sus padres y su hermano menor. Su padre casi nunca esta en casa porque siempre esta fuera por asuntos de negocios, trabaja como piloto de aviones y su madre trabaja como vendedora en una tienda de golosinas cerca de casa. Su madre se llama Nanami y su padre Haruto Idone. Su hermano menor tiene 14 años y se llama Kaito Idone, es muy hiperactivo.

Por información de gente cercana sabemos que habla mucho, siempre esta sonriendo aunque. A veces es un poco vaga y no le gusta estar siempre de lado a lado, aunque si tiene que hacerlo por ayudar a alguien, pero al ser tan perezosa, muchas veces llega tarde a los sitios. Cuando ve a algún amigo que le importa, no duda en correr a abrazarle, por mucha vergüenza que pase el otro.

Chica adecuada para Yukimura….

**Fin Pov. Alex.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"….. Iré a encontrarte en tus sombras, en donde nadie te nombra  
Iré a calmarte el deseo y haré alquimia en tus sueños  
Iré a buscarte en tu mente, tan confusa y ausente….."_

-¡Kaito, dame mi MP3!-Le gritaba una chica de estatura media, piel ni pálida ni morena. Cabello castaño y liso hasta los hombros, con una diadema rosa y flequillo largo y de lado, medio ondulado. Tiene ojos grandes de color azul celeste y de constitución normal. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa en el que pone Love en el centro de color negro. Pantalones estrechos piratas de color azul oscuro y unas bailarinas de color rosa como la camiseta; De invierno: Camiseta de mangas largas y azul celeste y unos vaqueros estrechos azul oscuro, con unas botas de color marrón que llega hasta las rodillas. Abrigo blanco con botones negros, y pegado al cuerpo.

-Tus canciones apestan-Decía el chico mientras que escapaba de su hermana.

-¡Dámelo, o le diré a mamá que no te deje salir a jugar futbol!-Dijo la castaña con las manos en cintura.

-Ok, toma-Le aventó el aparato, lego se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Ella lo reviso.

-¡KAITO BORRASTE TODAS MIS CANCIONES!-Corrió atrás de el.

* * *

**Pov. Sorato.**

Una de las últimas. Rocio Darkbloom, esta en primero de preparatoria, tiene 16 años. Su madre, Yumi, falleció al darle a luz, su padre Leonardo es jugador profesional de Italia, su hermano Ezequiel es abogado.. Tiene un Bulldog francés negro llamado Moro. No tiene ni tíos, ni abuelos.

Gracias a fuentes cercanas sabemos que es muy dulce y tierna, pero aunque su forma de ser sea de un ángel, por dentro es una bestia, por palabras de amigos y vecinos. Sabe cuidarse sola, pero cuando necesita ayuda no tienen miedo de pedirla. Es amiga de hierro, y luchara por todo lo que crea correcto. Es segura de si misma, pero siente tristeza al saber que puede quedarse sola en el mundo.

Chica que ayudara a Kirino…

**Fin Pov. Sorato.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"….. Aliados seré  
Tu escudo seré  
Tu seguro, tu protector  
Quien despierte en ti el amor  
Aliado seré  
Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino  
Pondré luz en tu camino... …."_

Una chica figura esbelta, rasgos faciales delicados. Cabello castaño, de largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y lacio, ojos chocolates. Piel no muy blanca. Con una carita angelical. Vestía falda de jean corta, top negro y ajustado, botas negras de largo hasta la rodilla. La chica estaba recargada en el borde del balcón con un cuaderno, ella se encontraba viendo el hermoso paisaje mientras lo dibujaba.

-Eres una de las mejores artistas que conozco-Le hablo su hermano.

-Solo lo dices porque eres mi hermano. Además eso ya lo se-Le contesto.

-Rocio que modesta eres-Su hermano Ezequiel se sentó a su lado

-Papá llega mañana-Le comento, cosa que alegro a su hermana.

-¡Enserio! Hace dos semanas que no lo vemos. ¿Te dijo cuanto tiempo se quedara?-Le pregunto su hermanita.

-Una semana.

-¡Que bueno, estaré más tiempo con el!

* * *

**Pov. Alex.**

La ultima. Ayumi Aizawa, tiene 15 años, es una de las más pequeñas al igual que Izumi esta en tercero se secundaria. Ayumi vive actualmente con su padre Etzuko, su abuela Karen y su hermano mayor Hiyori. Su tío es Sorato Hattoy, su madre hermana de Sorato murió cuando ella era muy pequeña. Tiene un gato de raza ragamuffin llamado Mozart.

Por lo que sabemos, gracias a Sorato ella, es muy alegre, divertida. En ocasiones suele jugar pequeñas bromas, es sin duda traviesa. A pesar de ello es optimista, inteligente, puesto que es una de las mejores estudiantes y por esas pequeñas travesuras suele estar en problemas. Es algo sensible, cariñosa.

Pensamos al principio quesería perfecta para Shindou, pero decidimos que seria de gran ayuda para Tsurugi…

**Fin Pov. Alex**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_…. Iré a buscarte a tu infierno, allí donde quema el miedo _  
_ iré a buscarte a lo oscuro, por un sendero inseguro _  
_ iré a buscarte no temas, que en mi caída tu vuelas…."_

-Ayumi, porque siempre es lo mismo-Le regañaba un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, un poco largo, ojos esmeraldas y medianos, cejas algo pobladas. Ambos caminaban con rumbo de a su casa, pero el chico venia molesto por la actitud de su hermana, ya que de nueva cuenta tubo que quedarse en la escuela gracias a las travesuras de su hermana menor.

-No es mi culpa, lo que pasa es que no tienen sentido de humor-Dijo la chica con un puchero.

-No, tu eres la que busca los problemas, tal vez en casa este bien pero aquí no-Le volvió a regañar el chico-Dale a papá el reporte.

-….. Ok…-Dijo la chica desanimada-Como siempre me castigara-Suspiro resignada. Ayumi una chica de cabello rubio en capas hasta media espalda y lacio, fleco del lado izquierdo hasta su nariz. Ojos mediamos color lila, pestañas largas, cejas muy definidas y labios no muy gruesos y un ligero tono rosa, tez blanca, estatura promedio.

-Tu te lo buscaste-Concluyo el chico.

* * *

-¿Qué le parece?-Pregunto Alex.

-….

-Se que fue mala idea-Añadió Sorato, al no recibir respuesta.

-….. No…... Esta muy bien…. Buena elección, quiero que se comuniquen con sus padres, ya iré a hablar con los chicos.

.

.

.

**Dos horas después…**

Los chicos estaban en la sala de juntas aburridos ya que según ellos llevaban horas esperando a Kageyama. Hakuryuu estaba aventando una pelota, Yukimura jugando con un videojuego, Tsurugi viendo por la ventana, Kirino pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Taiyo cabeceando y tratando de no dormirse y Shindou dando vueltas por toda la sala.

Al poco rato entro Kageyama junto con Alex y Sorato.

-Mis niños-Los saludo. Se sentaron en las sillas.

-Para que nos llamaste-Comento con pereza Hakuryuu.

-Yo bien gracias por preguntar-Añadió Sorato.

-Los llame, para decirles que irán una excursión de tres días-Hablo Kageyama ignorando a Sorato-No se preocupen por los permisos, sus padres ya firmaron.

-¿Y a donde?-Pregunto esta vez Tsurugi.

-Al bosque.

-¿Al bosque?-Comentaron los seis.

-Pero no irán solos-Agrego Kageyama, los chicos se le quedaron viendo con duda-… Ira non seis fans.

-¡Fans!-Gritaron los seis-¡Eso no…..!-Kageyama los interrumpió.

-Eso le beneficiara a su carrera y mejorara su reputación de "divos"-Dijo-¡Y nada de peros! ¡Lo harán!-Salió de la sala dejando a los seis confundidos y enojados.

-¡No nos puede hacer eso!-Grito Hakuryuu.

-¡No nos debemos de quedar con los brazos cruzados!-Comento Yukimura.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Dijo Kirino.

-¿Pero que?-Dijo Tsurugi.

-¡No se!-Grito Hakuryuu de nuevo.

-¡Quieren callarse!-Les dijo Shindou-Hay que pensar en algo, que se me acaba de ocurrir. Acérquense-todos se juntaron y les murmuro el plan.

-Chicos no creen que nos estamos pasando-Comento Taiyo con temor-El viaje no es mala idea.

-Taiyo-Hakuryuu lo abrazo por los hombros- Esto es solo mercadotecnia…. Sabes… Hay que llevar el viaje a otros rumbos, insospechados y sorprendentes rumbos…... La idea me parece perfecta.

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea.

-Haya Yukimura esta de acuerdo y eso que es el menor de aquí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Cerca de ellos….**

-¡Te lo dije! Harán algo para sabotear el viaje-Dijo Sorato en una pose.

-Hermano me das miedo-Comento Ferny.

-Ya lo veía venir-Dijo Alex-El plan resultara, solo falta recibir la respuesta de los padres de las chicas.

-No me lo recuerdes-A Sorato lo rodeo una aura depresiva-

_"….. Aliados seré  
Tu escudo seré  
Tu seguro, tu protector  
Quien despierte en ti el amor  
Aliado seré  
Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino  
Pondré luz en tu camino... …"_

* * *

**Y es todooooo!**

**Sorato:-aun con el aura depresiva- TT-TT**

**-.-U ****Les debo una explicación... De acuerdo con la personalidad de su oc es como ayudaran a los chicos , es por eso que así los empareje, eso no significa que se queden juntos... y como dije l principio es parte de la trama n.n**

**Les tengo preguntas...**

**-que les pareció el capitulo?**

**-Cual sera el plan de los chicos? dará resultado? y cuales serán?**

**-Hara algo Taiyo en contra de sus amigos?**

**-Sorato seguirá en estado depresivo?**

**-Que dirán los padres de las chicas?**

**-Me dejaran algún review?**

**Eso fue todoooooo! por parte mia, ando muy feliz ñ.ñ y no se porque xD**

**See you!**

**:D**


	3. Too cool

**Gente linda! Hola ñ.ñ les dejo el capitulo de Hoy!-caen papelitos del techo-Perdon por no actualizar, pero el capitulo estaba en creación... mental... xD**

**Inazuma Elevn Go es propiedad de Level-5**

**Canción**** del capitulo: Too cool (Camp Rock) Traído a ustedes por la linda y talentosa :3... Haruhi-nya. Espero sea de tu agrado ñ.ñ**

**(nota: El fic contendrá algunas (muchas xD) Faltas de ortografía ya que no escribí el capitulo en un documento)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Too cool**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"... soy demasiado cool, demasiado cool  
Sí soy demasiado cool, para conocerte  
No lo tomes personal  
No te pongas emocional  
Tu sabes que es la verdad  
Soy demasiado cool para ti..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Termino de hablar. Tal vez la idea es demasiado mala, pensaba, pero así mismo se corregía diciendo Esto sera bueno para ella.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, mientras el hombre pensaba y analizaba cada posibilidad, cada aspecto de la conversación; ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo pero ambos sabían que en el fondo era una buena idea, pero había algo que les preocupaba un mas, y era la respuesta de la chica, la conocían tan bien; si ella podía llegar a ser traviesa pero con un poco de ternura, poseía un carácter muy tranquilo y no se enojaba tan fácilmente. Conociendo a su hija sabia que no causaría tantos problemas; bueno eso esperaba. Pero, había un punto muy importante del cual no había pensado, los chicos, la banda. Esa banda que tanto odiaba su hija, la cual no quería ver ni en pintura.

Aun así llamo a su hija.

-Ayumi...-La chica de cabello rubio y ojos lilas bajo y fue a la sala.

-¿Que pasa Otto-san?

-Ayumi tengo algo que decirte...-Pauso por un momento ganándose la atención de su hijo mayor y su madre-... Se lo que vas a decir... Me llamo Sorato... Y me propuso algo, que te ayudara a ti y a otros chicos y chicas...

-Eh?-Ayumi estaba muy confundida.

-Tu junto con cinco chicas irán a un viaje de vacaciones pagadas...-Ayumi se emociono-Con... Los integrantes de Limonade Red-

Ayumi sintió un balde de agua helada caer encima de ella. La vida era injusta con ella, no le agradaba nada ese grupo, no podía negar que eran unos chicos talentosos pero su actitud era la peor, y con solo imaginar como seria el viaje con los seis le hizo revolver el estomago y no solo eso también se le hizo el estomago chiquito. Y se preguntaba ¿porque ella? De tantas personas en el mundo porque tenia que ser ella.

-¿L-L-L-Limonade... R-R-Red?-Seguía sin entender, es como cuando te dan tu calificación final que crees que será una muy buena, pero por circunstancias sorprendentes y en ocasiones increíbles y sin sentido, resulta que sacaste un siete o menos.

-Si- Paso un buen rato asimilando las cosas, hasta que su mente conecto las ideas y analizo cada una de las palabras.

-Iré a un viaje todo pagado con los integrantes de Limonade Red... ¡CON LOS INTEGRANTES DE LIMONADE RED!-Grito.

-Sabía que era mala idea. Pero aun así iras... Es mi ultima palabra-Dijo su padre mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida-Me voy al trabajo-Cerro la puerta.

-Ayumi, cariño-Le llamo su abuela. Ella trato de calmarse.

-Sipi, abuela...

-Solo tómalo como si fueras de vacaciones con nosotros o con tus amigos...

-Claro abuela-Dijo dulcemente.

Que otra le quedaba, tenia que pasar yo no se cuantos días con seis chicos arrogantes, egocéntricos, orgullosos, superficiales, narcisistas. Pero, se le ocurrió algo muy interesante, hacerles la vida de cuadritos a los chicos, aunque... La idea fuera buena ella jamás haría algo como eso.

_"... Soy demasiado cool para mi vestido __  
Estos matices no dejan mi cabeza  
Todo lo que dices es tan irrelevante  
Yo lidero y tu me sigues  
¿Quieres ser como yo?  
Pero Tú no me alcanzas, amalo o ódialo_

_No puedo cambiar mi manera de ser __  
Espero que no lo malinterpretes... "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akeru se encontraba emocionada, jamás en su vida había pensado que pasaría sus vacaciones conociendo gente nueva, chicos de su edad, pero menos de imaginaba que esas vacaciones las pasaría a lado de los integrantes de su banda favorita, era su sueño hecho realidad. Algo que podía contar a todos sus amigos y una de las cosas que recordaría siempre. Pero había una nube gris en su desfile, el permiso de sus tíos y padre. Era obvio que ninguno le dejaría, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Akeru, ya te dije que no-Le decía su padre del otro lado de la mesa.

-Pero papá~

-Akeru... Deja de rogarle a tu padre-Le decía su primo Tekuta-Yo también lo considero mala idea.

-Pero no voy a ir yo sola, irán otras cinco chicas-Le suplico la peli miel.

-Akeru, es mi última palabra-Le respondió su padre.

-Papi... ¿Dime que tu no has tenido sueños?-El asintió-No te imaginas que es conocer a sus ídolos para una chica de mi edad, el más grande sueño de toda adolescente y más pasar vacaciones con ellos-Le dijo.

-... Akeru...-El nuca había visto ese brillo tan singular en los ojos de su hija, no desde que estaba junto a ella y cuando le platicaba de su vida, sus amigos, las cosas que hacia, en resumen todo lo que le hacia reír. Era como ver a un pequeño comiendo una paleta, o mojándose bajo la lluvia, cosas tan simples que para un niño es tan maravilloso-... Akeru... Cariño... Esta bien... Puedes ir.

-Ok... Papi... yo mejor... ¿Me dejaste ir?-El asintió-¡Gracias papi! Te prometo que haré todos mi deberes después que regrese-Se levanto de su silla y fue a abrazar a su padre.

-Solo cuídate, quieres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La idea era la peor que había escuchado, nunca dejaría ir a su pequeña con seis chicos que ni conocía, era la idea más loca que a alguien se le había ocurrido. El hombre de nombre Itsuki caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, pensando en la conversación de hace unos minutos atrás.

-Querido no es una mala idea-Le dijo su esposa, Kaori-Es una gran oportunidad para que nuestra hija forme nuevas amistades.

-Todavía es muy pequeña, apenas esta en secundaria-Dijo-... Pero... Reconozco que es una gran oportunidad para que nuestra hija tenga más amigos-Bajo su hijo mayor, Kazuo-¿Hijo verdad que esto es una mala idea?

-Padre... Concuerdo con mamá es una gran oportunidad para que Izumi conozca gente nueva _Y también para que los pueda conocer_-Pensó el chico.

Itsuki sabia que ellos tenían razón era una perfecta oportunidad para que su hija hiciera nuevos amigos, y sabía que no iría sola, que también irían otras cinco chicas con ella.

-... Ok esta bien ella ira...-Dijo el padre decidido.

-¡Si!-Grito la pelinegra desde las escaleras-¡Ups!

-Izumi, ya que estabas escuchando ya sabes que hacer-Bajo lo más rápido que pudo y fue a abrazar a su padre.

-¡Gracias!

-Has tu maleta-

-¡Si, gracias papi!-

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"... Pero soy demasiado cool, demasiado cool  
Sí soy demasiado cool, para conocerte  
No lo tomes personal  
No te pongas emocional  
Tu sabes que es la verdad  
Soy demasiado cool para ti  
tu crees que eres hot pero lo siento, Tu no eres  
Exactamente que piensas que eres  
¿Puedo decirte algo? No me alcanzas  
Pero cuando caminamos a la habitación  
Soy demasiado cool para ti..."_

**_._**

**_._**

_._

**.**

**.**

**Con los chicos...**

Todos estaban de nueva cuenta en la sala de juntas esta vez, no se estaban quejado como al principio, ya que tenían un plan el cual estaban seguros que funcionaria.

-Deben admitir que esas chicas son lindas-Comento Hakuryuu.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Yukimura.

-¿Pero, porque nos tenían que emparejar con ellas? ¿Que rayos planean Alex-san y Sorato-san?-Comento Kirino.

-No lo se... Pero es seguro que sabotearemos las vacaciones-Hablo seriamente Shindou.

-En ocasiones ellos me dan miedo-Pensó Taiyo.

-Ok, chicos espesemos la primera fase del plan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"...Tienes suerte, soy tan buena __  
Incluso yo estoy sorprendida  
Tienes permitido estar conmigo  
Yo te mostraré cómo se hace  
Si quieres ser alguien  
Solo ven conmigo y aprenderás algo_

_Yo, yo misma y estoy de acuerdo __  
Tu nunca podrás alcanzarme..."_

* * *

**Una semana después...**

La comida a simple vista parecía deliciosa, pero a la peli castaña no parecía importarle. En la comida reinaba un silencio incomodo que de ves en cuando era roto por los padres de la chica esperando una respuesta de parte de su hija.

-Miyu entiende que no puedes ir-Le contesto su padre (Haruto), ella lo miro-Y esa es mi última palabra-Miyu volvió a fijar su vista al plato de sopa.

-Cariño… Se que te mueres de ganas por ir…... Pero tu padre y yo consideramos que es una mala idea-Miyu tomo una cucharada de sopa.

-¡Miyu Idone!-Le grito su padre-

-Pero papá~

Te prometo que cuando regrese me pondré al corriente en totas mis clases y cuidare a Kaito-Les suplico la ojiceleste.

-Miyu…

-¡Por favor!-Les volvió a insistir. Ambos se miraron.

-… De acuerdo.

-¡SI!-Grito emocionada.

-Solo tienes que llamarnos todos los días-Le dijo su padre ante el abrazo de su hija.

-¡Si lo que ustedes digan!

-Y no pararas de llamarnos hasta que alguno de nosotros te contestemos-Agrego el padre.

-¡SI! Lo prometo-

-Y que esperas a hacer tu maleta-Miyu corrió hasta su cuarto dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

* * *

**Al otro día…**

Era un día soleado, sin la presencia de ninguna nube que amenazaba en soltar sus gotas de lluvia sobre la ciudad. Era un día perfecto además de ser el primer día de vacaciones.

Casi tenia todo listo solo faltaban unas cuantas maletas las cuales contenían todo lo necesario para unas largas vacaciones. Revisaba una que otra vez que no le faltara nada importante.

-Llevas todo, ¿no te falta nada Rocio?-Le preguntaba su hermano mientras ambos caminaban hacia el auto sosteniendo la maleta de su hermanita.

-No….. No me falta nada Ezequiel-Le volvió a decir.

-Ok-Cerro el porta equipajes, Rocio se subió al auto del lado del copiloto, más tarde lo hizo su hermano-Muy bien llego el dia-Arranco.

-_Al fin es el dia…-_Pensó, mientras miraba por la ventana las calles y veía desde lejos su casa.

-¿Nerviosa?

-….. No… Emocionada-Dijo si dejar de ver por la ventana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"...soy demasiado cool,demasiado cool _

_Sí soy demasiado cool,para conocerte _  
_No lo tomes personal _  
_No te pongas emocional _  
_Tu sabes que es la verdad _  
_Soy demasiado cool para ti _  
_tu crees que eres hot pero lo siento, Tu no eres _  
_Exactamente que piensas que eres _  
_¿Puedo decirte algo? No me alcanzas _  
_Pero cuando caminamos a la habitación _  
_Soy demasiado cool para ti..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En las afueras de RKrecorts…..**

Seis chicos con miradas vagas y con los brazos cruzados. Este era el dia en que empezaría su _"tortura". _Pero tenían un plan que acabaría con sus problemas, el plan era simple; Solo tenían que ser ellos mimos y con algo de ayuda extra hacer de ese viaje el peor.

Pero no contaban con algo. El verdadero propósito del plan, Sorato y Alex sabían que podían ser capaces los chicos, y no sabían de lo que se esperaban. Tal vez a ambos por separado los chicos podían engañar, pero cuando estaba juntos eran capaces de ver cada posibilidad, la única cosa que no sabían los chicos de ambos.

-Me alegra que lleguen temprano-Dijo Alex mientras caminaba hacia los chicos.

-Si claro-Dijeron los seis sin darle importancia.

-¿Y Sorato-san?-Pregunto el menor de los seis, (Yukimura)

-Fue por su sobrina.

-¿Su sobrina?-Se preguntaron.

-Si. Su sobrina se llama Ayumi, una de las chicas que ira con ustedes-Les contesto el ojisalmon.

Se detuvo ante ellos una enorme y elegante camioneta, digna de algún político importante o de la nobleza. El chofer se bajo abriendo la puerta de atrás dejando salir a una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes. Vestía falda hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo roja con rayas negras y encajes negros en las orillas, polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del busto con una cinta negra que impide mostrar mas de lo que ya muestra la polera , sobre esta lleva un chaqueta que lleva abierta negra con una línea gruesa de color rojo a lo largo de las mangas las cuales lleva remangadas hasta los codos, la chaqueta también tiene un gorro, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo una negras con estrellas blancas (pierna izquierda) y la otra a rayas una de color burdeo claro y luego y una negra, así sucesivamente, con unos botines de medio taco de un color como burdeo y fucsia amarrado por cordones negros. También lleva unos audífonos rosados que combinan perfectamente con su atuendo y en su brazo izquierdo lleva cubierta su muñeca de pulseras delgadas de diferentes colores.

Los chicos se quedaron embobados al verla. Alex camino hacia ella para saludarla y darle la bienvenida.

-¡Buenos días, señorita Dubois! Me alegra que haya venido-Le extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Gracias por su invitación. ¿Soy la primera en llegar?-El chofer bajo las maletas.

-Si señorita. Pero las demás no tardan. Venga le presento a los chicos.

Al decir eso los chicos pusieron su mejor cara, mientras se limpiaban.

-Chicos ella es Elizabeth Dubois-Señalando a la mencionada-Elizabeth, ellos son Hakuryuu, Shindou, Yukimura, Kirino, Taiyo y Tsurugi-Los presento.

-Hola-Saludo la ojiverde.

- …. Hola…

A los pocos minutos llegaron tres autos. Un auto convertible del año y muy elegante de el se bajo una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, vestida con una falda de jean corta, top negro y ajustado, botas negras de largo hasta la rodilla.

-¡Buenos días!….. Ezequiel, Rocio-Saludo el ojisalmon.

-Buenos días.-

El segundo un auto cuatro por cuatro muy bien cuidado y también del año, del cual descendió una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes. Unas zapatillas deportivas negras, falda/short a mitad del muslo negra con cadenas a su costado derecho bajo la cual usa medias a rayas negras y rojas, sudadera purpura abierta a la altura del pecho bajo la cual porta un top blanco, porta guantes de motociclista negros sin dedos en sus manos y un precioso moño de color rojo decorado con colguijes plateados mantiene su coleta alta siempre en su lugar.

-Itsuki, Izumi Uchida… Me alegra que hayan venido.

Del tercer auto, un jeep, color rojo brillante bajo una chica de ojos color miel y cabello del mismo tono. La chica vestía con una falda holgada llegada a un poco más arriba de las rodillas, confortable, y compuesta con holanes en todo su contorno que le da una apariencia de comodidad al caminar, mostrada en su movimiento peculiar con el rose del viento. De colores negro y blanco uniformemente, lleva puesta una sudadera de color blanco adornada con un gorro y dos cintas en este, justa a su medida manteniéndola en una temperatura apropiada y junto con ella un chaleco muy característico de color marrón oscuro que tiene pequeñas bolsas en este. Ata su cabello con ligas que cabe decir también son de este color marrón. Su calzado son sus características medias cafés que le llegan a los muslos que lleva puesto con unos tenis converse de color negro.

-Lo mismo les digo Kenji, Akeru Shinoda.

-La dejamos en tus manos Alex-Dijo Ezequiel.

-Gracias por su confianza. Vengan chicas, les presentare a los chicos. Los cuatro caminaron hacia donde estaban los chicos y Lizzy. Hizo lo correspondiente.

-Solo faltan en llegar dos chicas.

_"... Puedes ver algunos nacen con belleza, cerebro y talento _  
_Y los tengo todos _  
_Mientras que otros tienen que tratar toda su vida _  
_Aún así nunca llegan a nada _  
_Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo _  
_Obviamente _  
_Soy natural _  
_Soy la real _

_No puedo cambiar mi manera de ser _  
_Espero que no lo malinterpretes..."_

A los pocos minutos llegaron las dos chicas que faltaban una de ellas llego en un compacto del 2000 y la ultima de ellas llego en un auto de cuatro puertas modelo clásico, del cual bajo un pelinegro.

-Hola chicos-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del piloto.

Se acerco al primer auto. Del cual bajaron dos personas, una de ellas una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate que llevaba Una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa en el que pone Love en el centro de color negro. Pantalones estrechos piratas de color azul oscuro y unas bailarinas de color rosa como la camiseta; De invierno: Camiseta de mangas largas y azul celeste y unos vaqueros estrechos azul oscuro, con unas botas de color marrón que llega hasta las rodillas. Abrigo blanco con botones negros y pegado al cuerpo; Pijama: Pijama de tirantes y pantalón corto de color rosa palo y sin decoraciones.

-Buenos días Haruto-san. ¿Cómo has estado Miyu?

-Muy bien gracias-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-La dejo en tus manos-Dirigiéndose a su hija-Recuerda llamarnos al llegar y todos los días posteriores-Dijo.

-Si papá…

-Ven Miyu te presentare a los chicos…. Mas bien a tus compañeras.-Caminaron junto al grupo.

-Chicos…... Esperen…. ¡Ayumi!-llamo a la mencionada-

Del auto de Sorato bajo una chica de cabello largo y rubio con ojos lilas vestida con una blusa de maga larga de varios colores en tono pastel, cuello Peter Pan color, con los puños y el cuello color beige. Chaleco tejido color negro; jeans de mezclilla celeste y convece negros.

Ayumi camino en dirección a su tío y el resto del grupo.

-Bueno….. Ellas son Miyu Idone y Ayumi Aizawa.

-Hola-Saludaron ambas, Miyu más emocionada y Ayumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Miyu, Ayumi…. Ellas son Elizabeth Dubois, Izumi Uchida, Akeru S. Shinoda y Rocio Darkbloom.

-¿Darkbloom?-Ella asintió-¿Entonces eres hija de Leonardo Darkbloom jugador profesional de Italia?-Dijo Ayumi levemente emocionada.

-Sip.

-¡Genial!-Dijo más emocionada la ojilila.

-Y tú no querías venir-Le murmuro el peli negro-

-No ha cambiado mi idea~ Sorato-san-Le murmuro ella-No me gusta ser parte de su plan.

-A mi tampoco, todo fue idea de Alex-Ambos fulminaron con la mirada al mencionada.

-¡Y bien es hora de partir!-Hablo el ojisalmon.

_"... Pero soy demasiado cool, demasiado cool _  
_Sí soy demasiado cool, para conocerte _  
_No lo tomes personal _  
_No te pongas emocional _  
_Tu sabes que es la verdad _  
_Soy demasiado cool para ti..."_

Los catorce subieron a dos camionetas todo terreno. En la primera iban Lizzy, Hakuryuu, Rocio, Kirino, Akeru y Taiyo. En la segunda iban Miyu, Yukimura, Ayumi, Tsurugi, Izumi y Shindou. Sorato iba en la segunda y Alex en la primera.

El trascurso del viaje fue normal, no esperado por parte de Sorato y Alex, para ellos todo era muy calmado. Izumi iba leyendo un libro para poder matar el tiempo, la chica venia con la cabeza recargada en la ventana, una posición en la cual la hacia ver muy tierna y dulce a los ojos de Yukimura.

Tsurugi y Hakuryuu venían mandándose mensajes el uno al otro, conversación que parecía y más bien era una pelea.

Hakuryuu:

"_Yo siempre seré el mejor ya acéptalo"_

Tsurugi:

_"En eso te equivocas. Jamás podrás compararte conmigo"_

Hakuryuu:

_"Ya se para saber quien es el mejor, te tengo una propuesta"._

Tsurugi:

_"¿Cual es?"_

Hakuryuu:

_"El que logre conquistar a cualquiera de sus dos acompañantes. Que en mi caso es Elizabeth y en tu caso Ayumi, se ganara el respeto del otro. ¿Qué te parece?"_

Tsurugi:

_"La prueba máxima, además que podemos cumplir con el plan… Acepto"_

Hakuryuu:

_"Fijemos las reglas"_

Tusrugi:

_"La primera las citas deben ser muy bien elaboradas y creativas"_

Hakuryuu:

_"Me parece bien. La segunda…La citas deben de durar al menos una hora"_

Tsurugi:

_"Ok… La tercera… Nada de recibir ayuda de los otros chicos. Solo seremos nosotros"_

Hakuryuu:

_"Perfecto… La cuarta… No arruinar o sabotear la cita contraria"_

Tsurugi:

_"Ok…_

Hakuryuu:

_"La quinta…La que nos hará el ganador… Nada de robarle un beso, el beso tiene que ser voluntario."_

Tsurugi:

_"Me parece bien… Además el beso debe de durar por lo menos cinco segundos"_

Hakuryuu:

_"Bien pensado"_

Tsurugi:

_"Y la ultima y más importante…No enamorarnos de ellas"_

Hakuryuu:

_"Ok, manos a la obra"_

_"...Soy demasiado cool, demasiado cool_

_Sí soy demasiado cool, para conocerte _  
_No lo tomes personal _  
_No te pongas emocional _  
_Tu sabes que es la verdad _  
_Soy demasiado cool para ti..."_

**En la Primera camioneta…**

-_Ya veras que ganare Tsurugi-_Pensaba el chico

-Ambos son unos idiotas, como usan a las chicas como una forma de competencia-Le regaño la chica a su lado.

-Esto no es de ti incumbencia-le contesto-¿Rocio cierto?

-Si.

-No usamos a las chicas.

-No~ Para nada.-Le dijo sarcásticamente-El una competencia limpia.

-Claro-El chico se cruzo de brazos.

-Idiota-Mientras Alex observaba la discusión, llamo a su amigo, para así dar inicio a su plan.

Segundos después la camioneta se empezó a detener a la mitad del camino, hasta quedarse a la mitad de la nada con una vista hecha de puros arboles de un gran tamaño.

-Oh oh! Se quedo sin gasolina-Dijo Alex.

-Alex-san es una broma ¿cierto?-Le pregunto Kirino.

-Ya va a anochecer-Hablo Taiyo.

-Pues no es broma-Pauso-Quédense aquí iré por ayuda.

-¿Y que paso con los demás?-Le pregunto la ojichocolate.

-Esto…. Se adelantaron…

-Genial ellos llegaran sanos y salvos-Hablo Hakuryuu. Alex bajo de la camioneta llevándose consigo las llaves.

-No se muevan- Camino hacia el lado contrario dejando a atrás a los chicos.

* * *

**En la segunda camioneta….**

El auto también se estuvo y como en el primer caso Sorato también los dejo, para ir a pedir "ayuda".

Ayumi decidió ponerse los auriculares y encender su MP3, mientras escuchaba cada nota musical se olvido del lugar en donde estaba, fijo su mirada en lo que dejaba ver la ventana. El paisaje era hermoso, los arboles eran verdes y frondosos, se movían al vaivén del viento. Estaba tan distraída hasta que alguien le hablo.

-Corazón de niño de Raúl Di Blasio-Ayumi se quito uno de los auriculares y volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, siendo Shindou el dueño.

-Si…-Lo miro extrañada-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fue la primera canción que interprete después de aprender a tocar el piano.

-¿Tocas el piano?

-Pues… Si.

-Increíble-Murmuro- No lo sabia-Volvió a fijar su mirada en el exterior-_Shindou-san me sorprendes yo creí…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horas más tarde...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De regreso a la primera camioneta….**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y ya estaba apunto de anochecer, el sol ya salía pero los rayos naranjas alumbraban el cielo que estaba de un tono carmín.

-Alex nos dejo-Hablo Hakuryuu.

-Si no lo dices no nos damos cuenta genio-Le respondió Rocio.

-Tú…-Lo interrumpió Akeru.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Pero que… Alex-san se llevo las llaves-Comento Kirino.

-¿Porque no llamamos a Sorato-san y a los demás chicos?-Propuso Taiyo. Todos sacaron sus móviles, pero ninguno tuvo señal.

-No tengo señal-Hablaron todos.

-Lo único que nos queda hacer es salir a buscar a alguien-Hablo Hakyruu.

-Estas loco ya va a obscurecer-Hablo Lizzy.

-¿Si quieres quedarte aquí con frio adelante?-Hablo el albino.

-Creo que tiene razón-Comento la peli miel.

Nadie tuvo objeción y tomaron sus cosas y caminaron del lado contrario, justo por donde se fue Alex.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El bosque era espeso y como había acabado de llover estaba la tierra mojada y con uno que otro charco. Y el colmo fue que la noche había llegado, para suerte de ellos Akeru había empacado una linterna.

Caminaron unos metros más hasta que el chico albino se detuvo.

-Te perdiste ¿no es cierto?-Hablaron los cinco.

-Claro que no-Bufo el chico-…

-Admite que estamos perdidos-Le dijo Rocio.

-No estamos… Ok… Estamos perdidos…-

-Debimos quedarnos en el auto-Comento Lizzy.

-Lizzy tiene razón-La apoyo Kirino.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

**-**¿Ya búscate las llaves?-Le pregunto Shindou a Yukimura.

-No están. ¿Qué hacemos Shindou-san?-Le pregunto el pequeño.

-¿Y si salimos a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos?-Propuso Izumi-Empezara a hacer frio.

-No es muy peligroso… Mejor busquemos cobijas, suéteres, chamarras y todo lo que nos sirva para mantener el calor corporal. Y mañana podemos buscar algún lugar.

* * *

**Y es todoooooooo! por hoooooy! ñ.ñ**

**Para mi ha estado muy corto... No se para ustedes n.n Les dejo preguntitas...**

**-Que pasara con el primer grupo?**

**-Quien ganara? Hakuryuu o Tsurugi? O sera que se terminaran enamorando de ellas o de... alguien más?**

**-Que habrá pasado con Sorato y Alex?**

**-Yukimura habrá experimentado el amor a primera vista al ver a Izumi?**

**-Les gusto? y cual fue su parte favorita?**

**Me despido! no sin antes decirles, que habrá capítulos en los que la canción sera para una pareja o parejas :3 Espero no tardarme en actualizar!**

**Sayo!**

**:D**


	4. Bad Dreams

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ñ.ñ -se oyen gritos de fondo- o.O ... Alex, Sotato -.-**

**Sorato: No presentare este capitulo hasta que ella me diga sus razones del porque piensa que el Antisocial y yo somos una linda pareja Yaoi... -.-**

**Ya Sorato ^^u Solo fue un inocente comentario.**

**Sorato: ¡Inocente! Alex casi me mata cuando se entero -.-**

**¬¬ Sorato te recuerdo que EL casi me mata a mi ¬¬ Ademas ¡Si yo dijo que hay yaoi entre ustedes, habrá Yaoi entre ustedes! ¬¬**

**Alex: ¡Eso si que no!**

**¬¬ Alexander Goodrick... De que manera te explico-se pone a pensar-... ¡ERES MI OC, YO TE CREE Y YO CREE A CADA UNO DE USTEDES! ¬¬ ME TIENEN QUE OBEDECER EN TODOOO... SINO.. ¬w¬ No me hago responsable de nada ñwñ**

**Ambos: T.T Como digas Liz-sama.**

**^^ Así me gusta! Y como me enoje con ustedes NINGUNO presentara el capitulo... **

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son de mi propiedad. Solo me pertenece la historia, estos dos grandisimos BAKAS y Ayumi ^^**

**Canción**** del capitulo: Bad dreams (5SOS)**

**Disfrútenlo****!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo ****3: Bad Dreams**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

_"…. Cause you've got me under oath  
Before you I was in a fucking rut  
One day you're in the past  
That night I asked you back…."_

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Era una mañana como cualquiera, con un clima normal, ni tan frio ni tan caliente, era muy cálido.

Pero esa mañana no era como cualquiera para seis chicos, ellos se fueron despertando poco a poco llevándose algunos una linda sorpresa.

Dos chicos, una chica pelinegra y un chico peli-azul dormían tranquilamente hasta que un molesto rayo de sol perturbo el sueño de ambos. Así que abrieron poco a poco los ojos y al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban (ya que la chica se encontraba recargada sobre el pecho del chico al tiempo que el la abrazaba por el hombro) Los dos se separaron con un cierto tono carmín en el rostro.

-D-D-Dormiste b-bien Izumi-chan-Le pregunto el peli-azul tartamudeando.

-S-Si, ¿Y tu Yukimura-kun?

-I-Igual… Bien

_"Te ves tan hermosa  
Nadie más que yo sabe que estás loca  
Me siento tan patético  
Mis amigos simplemente no lo entienden…"_

Mientras los dos se trataban de calmar, una chica peli-castaña de ojos celestes dormía tranquilamente recargada en una de las ventanas y como a todos la despertó un rayo de sol impertinente y cálido. Se estiro un poco llevándose una sorpresa, a un chico peli-azul apoyado en su regazo. Ella para molestar al chico se paro dejándolo caer.

-¡Auch!-Grito él sobándose al cabeza.

-Lo lamento Tsurugi-san-Se disculpo la oji-celeste, el chico la fulmino con la mirada.

-Que graciosa Miyu-Comento con sarcasmo, Miyu rio por debajo.

El grito de Tsurugi despertó al chico peli-café, quien estaba junto a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos lilas quien aun dormía tiernamente recargada en el hombro suyo. La miro por unos minutos.

-_Ayumi se ve tan…. Tan linda….-_Pensó_-Shindou… En que estas pensando…. Concéntrate en el plan, no puede fallar. Aunque… Ayumi están linda cuando esta dormida-_Miro a su alrededor-_No creo que el plan… Nosotros no podemos hacerles esto… Bueno yo no puedo…..-_Y comenzó a dudar.

La duda de llevar el plan a cabo le invadía el pensamiento, tal vez unas cuantas horas bastaron para que aquel chico cambiara de opinión, o tal vez solo necesitaba conocer a aquellas chicas con las cuales pasaría unas semanas.

-¿Shindou que vamos a hacer ahora?-La voz de Tsurugi lo llevo a la realidad.

-¿Eh?... Pues…. Hay que revisar la camioneta. Tal vez Sorato-san dejo algo-Los cuatro se levantaron y revisaron el maletero y la guantera.

Shindou despertó delicadamente a su compañera. Ella al darse cuenta de la situación se aparto del de un tirón.

-Emmm…. Buenos días Shindou-san.

-Hola… Buenos días-Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos.

-Tortolitos si ya acabaron, tienen que leer esto-Los llamo Tsurugi.

De la guantera sacaron una pequeña cajita color paja que traía una nota un mapa, una brújula y unas llaves.

-Algo me dice que esto estaba planeado-Hablo Izumi.

-Que te hace decir lo obvio-Le respondió el oji-avellana.

-¡Chicos dejen de pelear!-Los regaño Yukimura.

-Tenemos que encontrar el lugar que esta señalado en el mapa-Hablo Shindou ignorando la pelea de sus amigos. Todos se acercaron a ver el mapa.

-Ese lugar…. –Murmuro dudosa la rubia, hasta que las ideas le llegaron-¡Sorato-nee eres un BAKA!-Grito, todos la voltearon a ver- …. Esto…. Ese lugar... Ese es el lugar en donde solíamos pasar las vacaciones.

-¿Entonces conoces como llegar?-Le pregunto esperanzada Miyu.

-Pues…. Si, pero no desde esta ruta, solo desde el camino principal-Le respondió.

-¡Chicos no se desanimen! Tenemos lo suficiente como para encontrar el lugar-Animo la peli-castaña.

-¿Con un mapa y una brújula?-Hablo Tsurugi.

-Si… ¿Qué rayos no piensan? Tienes un objeto que te muestra en grafico la región y un aparato que te señala la dirección-Volvió a decir la castaña-Elementos suficientes para no perderte.

-…. Dices que vamos a ocupar esas dos cosas para encontrar la cabaña… Pero tenemos que salir del auto y internarnos en el bosque con no se cuantos animales-Comento esta vez Izumi.

-¡Vamos Izumi, será divertido! ¿Acaso no tienes espíritu de aventura?-Le pregunto Ayumi.

-No… Digo si… Pero se me hace muy peligroso, mejor pensemos bien las cosas…-Ayumi la tomo del brazo y ambas bajaron del auto.

-¡Voy con ustedes chicas!-Miyu tomo su mochila y bajo junto a ellas sin olvidarse de los chicos a quienes bajo de un tirón dejando que estos cayeran al suelo.

-De donde sacaste tanta fuerza-Le preguntaron los tres, un poco adoloridos por el golpe que se llevaron.

-¡Estos es emocionante!-Dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡Chicos dense prisa que tenemos mucho por caminar!-Les grito la oji-lila quien iba junto a Izumi y sus maletas, a punto de entrar en el bosque.

_"… Porque me tienes bajo juramente  
Antes de ti estaba en una maldita rutina  
Un día estas en el pasado  
Esa noche te pedí de vuelta…"_

**...**

* * *

**...**

_El escenario era enorme, las luces iluminaban el centro de este, en el fondo la pantalla mostraba el emblema del concurso, enfrente de ellos se encontraban los jueces y atrás de ellos el publico que cada uno sostenía un cartel con su foto nombre y cosas por el estilo; habían también otros carteles hechos a nano con el nombre de su concúrsate favorito. Ellos se encontraban en el centro del escenario junto con el conductor. Los seis se encontraban nerviosos y esperando la noticia por la cual los habían reunido._

_-Tanto los jueces como la producción están de acuerdo-Hablo el conductor-De que… Ustedes seis…-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Ustedes ya saben lo que opinan los jueces. Sus voces son estupendas así por separado, pero cuando los oyeron cantar en conjunto. ¡Ustedes seis arrasaron con todo!_Tomo aire- Es por eso que ustedes decidieron formar un grupo-Los chicos asintieron-… Solo me queda decirles… ¡Vallan a posiciones!-le hicieron caso- …Hoy en este escenario se presenta un nuevo grupo… ¡Lemonada Red!-Hizo el ademan tradicional y todo el publico grito._

_**…**_

_"… Empezó sólo como diversión inofensiva  
Ahora me tienes pensando que eres la indicada._

_Porque si me quieres llevar a casa_  
_Ya sabes que estoy listo para irme_  
_Me tienes bajo tu hechizo_  
_Por favor no me liberes…"_

El chico peli-naranjo se despertó de un tirón al recordar una parte tan importante en su carrera y sueño, pero que al mismo tiempo detestaba.

Hizo a un lado las cobijas de la cama y se paro aun con cierto cansancio y tallándose los ojos, camino de puntitas para no despertar a sus compañeros y a las chicas. Llego a la cocina fue con rumbo al refrigerador y se encontró con una nota que parecía ser de Alex, la despego de la puerta, abrió el abarato saco un cartón de jugo y se sirvió un vaso.

-_Sabia que esto pasaría-_Leyó entre líneas.

-Hola…-Se escucho una voz femenina entrando a la habitación.

-Hola, Buenos días Akeru. Encontré una nota-La chica se acerco a el, ella empezó a leer.

-Parece que Alex-san y Sorato-san tenían todo muy bien planeado-Dijo Akeru, quien llevaba un sweater gris de mangas largas, el cual tiene diseños de pequeños nekos color rosa, que es bueno decir, le llega hasta la mitas de los muslos y es de cuello angosto lo que en su diseño hace lucir sus hombros, debajo de el se le nota un mini short de mezclilla, y unas sandalias cómodas para su calzado, con su cabello suelto.

-Si… Ellos dos nos conocen muy bien…-

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Akeru fue al refrigerador y tomo el cartón de leche y se sirvió un vaso.

-Akeru-Dijo Taiyo mientras volteaba a verla-¿Me ayudarías con algo?-Ella asintió preguntando el que-… A…Estropear un plan...-Ella le dio un sorbo a la leche.

-… Ok… ¿Cuál es?

_"… Porque he tenido todas estas pesadillas  
Verte es la única manera de levantarme  
Sintiéndome tan indefenso  
Pero te estoy diciendo  
No cambiaría ni una cosa…"_

**...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Los seis caminaban por un sendero entre los enormes arboles frondosos y verdes, Dos de ellos iban hasta adelante tratando de descifrar el mapa.

-Cuidado hay un hoyo-Le advirtió ya tarde la pequeña oji-lila al oji-avellana.

-Ayumi me podrías a ver avisado un minuto antes-Miyu trato de contener la risa.

- Disculpa Tusrungi…... Digo Disculpa Tsurunguito-san-Apodo que no le agrado al chico. Miyu ya no puedo aguantar la risa y se comenzó a reír.

-Miyu de que te ríes-Dijo fulminado con la mirada a la castaña.

-D-D-de na-nada Tsurugi-san-Dijo ella entre risas.

-¡Chicos quieren darse prisa!-Les llamo Izumi-Quiero llegar a darme un baño.

-Ya vamos-Los cuatro siguieron caminado hasta sobrepasar a sus dos amigos.

-Ayumi….-Le llamo Shindou. Ella lo miro-No deberías molestar a Tsurugi.

-No te preocupes por eso…. Tengo muy bien pensadas las cosas-Concluyo con una sonrisa.

¿En cierta forma eso lo aliviaba? Claro que no, pero eso no era el problema, el problema estaba en porque se preocupaba de la reacción de Tsurugi ante las burlas de la sobrina de Sorato. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? No debía hacerlo, si ella desataba la ira de su amigo seria su problema, pero, había algo que se lo impedía, algo extraño que nunca había sentido. Un sentimiento extraño e inexplicable que es complicado de expresar, un sentimiento que te hace pensar si estas enfermo del estomago, o tal vez era eso alguna enfermedad intestinal, algo del estomago.

_"… Me tienes sintiéndome extraño  
Porque amo odiarte tanto  
Pero no puedo pensar en irme  
Porque eres lo que me mantiene respirando…"_

Pero un grito de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos, y para bien.

-¡¿Izumi estas bien?!-Le pregunto cierto chico peli-azul con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-No, ¡Auch!-Se quejo la oji-celeste-Creo que me torcí el tobillo.

-Te dije que no era por allí-Comento Tsurugi ganándose tres miradas acecinas y un golpe de Miyu-¡Auch! ¡Miyu que pasa contigo!-

-Eso te pasa por ser un idiota-Le respondió Miyu con una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Izumi te puedes levantar?-Le pregunto Shindou.

-Pues… No creo….-Sintió un leve tirón-¡Auch! Esto duele.

-Ven yo te llevo-Añadió el peli-café.

-No, Shindou-san, yo la llevo, alguien tiene que guiarnos y todos sabemos que tú eres el indicado-Opino Yukimura.

-¿Estas seguro?-Yukimura asintió-Ok… En marcha, ¿Ayumi me puedes ayudar?

-Sipi.

Y así continuaron. Hasta adelante iban Shindou y Ayumi, atrás de ellos Miyu y Tsurugi (ambos ayudando con las maletas de Izumi y Yukimura que venían al último, quien llevaba a la pelinegra en su espalda.

-Gracias.-Hablo la oji-celeste.

-¿De que?-Le pregunto el chico.

-Por todo, digo… Yo pensaba que ustedes eran unos hipócritas, egocéntricos que solo pensaban en si mismos pero creo que me equivoque. Es cierto lo que dicen…. No juzgues a un libro por su portada.

-Pues creo que a algunos si les queda-Señalo a Tsurugi-Creo que con el no te equivocaste.

-… Bueno…. Tal vez… No…... O si… No se. La gente puede cambiar-ambos se rieron.

**...**

* * *

**…**

Los seis chicos se encontraban en la sala común, cada uno pensando en lo mismo; no sabían en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Más seguro que ellos estén en un hotel de cinco estrellas, disfrutando de una hermosa playa rodeada de palmeras y lujos. Mientras que nosotros en una cabaña en lo profundo del bosque-Hablo el chico albino de nombre Hakuryuu.

-No siempre son lujos, hay más prohibiciones que diversión-Hablo la oji-verde, también llamada Lizzy.

Akeru y Taiyo se miraron mutuamente pensando si decirles la verdad del porque estaban allí.

-¿Lizzy te has hospedado en un hotel de cinco estrellas?-Le pregunto intrigado un chico peli-rosa (Kirino) Ella se sonrojo por el sobrenombre, nadie más le llamaba así solo su familia.

-Y-Yo p-pues….-Tartamudeo-Mi padre es el presidente de Francia-Dijo en un tono más bajo y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-¡Tu padre es el presidente de Francia!-Gritaron los cuatro Akeru, Kirino, Hakuryuu y Taiyo-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

-Eso es normal, a nadie le gusta andar comentando ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo del trabajo de nuestros padres-Le apoyo la oji-chocolate (Roció).

-Perdón.

**...**

* * *

**...**

-¿Llegamos?

-Si…

-Chicos porque se-

Los cuatro fijaron su mirada en una cabaña de madera muy bien cuidada. Era enorme, no parecía cabaña parecía mansión de verano o tal vez de invierno de algún político o famoso empresario y artista.

Estaba pintada de blanco con las orillas y contornos de un tono caoba, la mayoría de sus paredes estaban cubiertas por hojas de una enredadera. Constaba de cuatro balcones y cada ventanal era amplio con espacio para sentarte. Tenia un pórtico con un columpio amplio de igualmente de madera, a un lado de esta había un hermoso laberinto.

-¿En este lugar solían pasar las vacaciones tu familia?-Le pregunto Miyu a Ayumi entres la ultima no dejaba de ver el lugar.

-No… Es en este pueblo… Pero no es la casa…-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

La cual como toda la casa estaba hecha de madera con detalles victorianos, tal parecía estar tallada a mano, esta puerta estaba cubierta por una reja de metal color negro.

-¿Es aquí?-Pregunto Izumi al tiempo que llegaba junto con Yukimura.

-Eso parece-Le respondieron los otros tres.

-Entonces que esperan entremos.

Metieron la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, y para sorpresa de los chicos, la llave abría la puerta y la abrieron poco a poco, hasta encontrarse con rostro conocidos.

-¿Kirino?-Pregunto extrañado Shindou.

-¿Tsurugi?-Hizo lo mismo Hakuryuu.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!-Se preguntaron los dos anteriores-¡Alex/Sorato nos dejo!… ¡¿Igual a ustedes?!

-¡YA QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR AL MISMO TIEMPO!-Les regaño Roció-Chicos que bueno que llegaron, estábamos preocupados por ustedes-Miro de reojo a Yukimura y Izumi-¿Qué le paso a Izumi-chan?

-Bueno… Es que yo tropecé y me torcí el tobillo-Le respondió la oji-celeste.

-Entonces debes descansar ven-Akeru se levanto de uno de los sillones y acomodo a Izumi.

**…**

**...**

**Horas más tarde…**

**…**

-¿Para que nos citaste aquí?-Pregunto Hakuryuu.

-Para….

-Habla Shindou-Kirino miro a su amigo.

-Para…. Hablar del plan….

-¿Acaso quieres cambiar algo?-Pregunto Tsurugi.

-No… Creo que no debemos seguir el plan…

_"…Empezó sólo como diversión inofensiva  
Ahora me tienes pensando que eres la indicada_

Porque si me quieres llevar a casa  
Ya sabes que estoy listo para irme  
Me tienes bajo tu hechizo  
Por favor no me liberes

Porque he tenido todas estas pesadillas  
Verte es la única manera de levantarme  
Sintiéndome tan indefenso  
Pero te estoy diciendo  
No cambiaría ni una cosa…"

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo! ñ.ñ**

**Que les pareció? Fui mala con Tsurugi? Shindou se arrepintió del plan?**

**Tsurugi: ¬¬ Eres mala Liz-chan**

**^^ Solo contigo, me gusta hacerte bulliyng ^^**

**Tsurugi: -.-u**

**Si se preguntan porque esta Tsurugi a qui pues les responderé... como mis BAKAS Oc ¬¬ Me tienen furiosa con ellos ¬¬ Es por eso que cada semana estará un personaje de IEG o IE y si le quieren hacer preguntas como un extra del fic, háganlo ñ.ñ. Y como apenas lo anuncie... si tienen preguntas para Tsurunguito escribanlas! ñwñ**

**Tsurugi: Ya veo porque Ayumi me pone cada apodo -.-**

**Calmate chico Tsundere ¬¬ ... Bueno tengo un ultimo aviso... Tratare de actualizar cada semana, y cada fic que tengo ya tiene fechas de actualización están en mi perfil por si quieren revisar ñ.ñ**

**...**

**Nos vemos Saludos!**

**:D**


End file.
